Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Constellation class escape pod
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Simply put, non-canon. -Mdettweiler 20:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Discussion *'Support' if it's non-canon then it non-belong (little joke). Plus, there isn't one lick of citation on the page (which is invaribly due to it not being canon).--Obey the Fist!! 20:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *'Delete' - 20:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *'Delete' this and the adjoining image as non-canonical. --Golden Monkey 21:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *'Delete' if no source information on this can be found, merge with or if a source can. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *'Delete' as it stands now. Were escape pods ever mentioned in relation to the Stargazer? If they were(or were for anything else), we can do as Cobra suggests.--31dot 00:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Keep' There are 10 articles for the various types of escape pods. Captain Picard escaped the loss of the Stargazer, his first ship, on an escape pod of this type. http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Buried_Age [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 05:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Comment - You might want to read the policy, as novels are not canon on MA. - 06:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, just read that. In Star Trek The Next Generation, there was an episode where the Ferangi found the Stargazer, and they mentioned Captain Picard had abandoned it. How did he abandon it? Did he use escape pods? I'm thinking he probably did, since there aren't enough shuttle craft for the entire crew. If anyone has a transcript of that episode, they can search for mention of the pods. We know that class of ship existed in the series. We know of two notable examples of it being listed. We know that all ships had escape pods in them. In the book it says they had "dozens of fifteen-person escape pods". Are there official Star Trek books and DVD collections listing every ship there is and information about it? Surely this is found somewhere else. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you really think that it makes sense to write an article based on speculation of what should fill a hole of what wasn't told to us? An article based on what isn't there? What if he escaped on a shuttlecraft? What if the crew was picked up by another ship? Escape pods aren't the only answer, and even if they were, we don't have any actual information to write an article on them. Only a lack of information. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :If we we're to have an article on this, am I'm not saying we should, but if we did it seems just as likely that the type of (non-canon) lifeboat from the would be used, since I don't remember the Constellation class having visible escape pods on the hull. In fact, there are no visible escape pods or lifeboats on the cross section from Star Trek: The Magazine, seen , so it seems unlikely that a large escape pod would be in use on this class. - 09:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin resolution Deleted as non-canon.--31dot 02:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC)